


Harder Choices

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: //”If we’re going to change the future we have to make harder choices” - Jemma Simmons//The team has to make harder calls in order to save the world from utter destruction





	Harder Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fritzen_lcaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritzen_lcaos/gifts), [gingerbreadlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/gifts).



> So I may add a part 2 to this story but i'm still undecided. I hope you enjoy and please comment your thoughts

The gauntlets helped for sure, Daisy had never held a quake out this long but considering what was at stake she had no choice. Seven minutes had passed. “Go!” she told the team with such force “Daisy we are not leaving you!” Coulson argued. “Yes, you are, you want me to lead? That’s what I’m doing. If this doesn’t work the earth will shatter under our feet and we will all die, and we all know you guys make it to the future, you have to. So that we can be brought back to the past and try again!” Daisy said. “If this works, then I’ll be safe. I can do this. Please” Daisy begged. May grabbed Coulson’s arm dragging him to the Zephyr “Make it out of this” Coulson said terrified. Leo placed his arm around Jemma as the ran to the safety of the Zephyr. Mack and Elena headed with them, the team glanced at Daisy once more as she walked rather into the Quinjet which held the device. “She’s going to be alright” May promised as the Zephyr began to lift into the air. The hanger door opened as the team watched. Slowly raising. “No” Fitz said noticing Ruby approaching Daisy. “Hello, Quake” she said. Daisy turned in time to see a flying disc hit her in the stomach. The team watched Daisy drop to her knees. The device rearing back to life. “Daisy!” Coulson yelled. The team watched as cracks began opening up on the surface of the earth. “Get up to the lighthouse! Now!” Fitz yelled closing the hanger door as the team left. Hoping they could return to the lighthouse before the earth was shattered apart. 

//”If we’re going to change the future we have to make harder choices” - Jemma Simmons//

“You let Fitz out?” Daisy shouted at Mack while May filled Coulson in on what had happened, and another agent took Talbot to a safe room. “Considering I’m locked up do you really think I let him out?” Mack said as she pulled open the cell door. “How did he get out?” she asked. “It was my fault” Jemma said as her, Elena, and Fitz approached. Ash and char were covering the three and the team took a deep breath. “Elena what happened” Mack said rushing to her hugging her tightly. “Mack i’m fine” she said to him as Jemma glanced at the team. “While you guys went after Coulson, we found a lead on a machine Hydra may want for the gravitonium and went after it.” Jemma said. Daisy was visibly upset as she looked at them “And did you get it?” she asked. “No, we were almost out with it when hydra shoved up. They had a bomb of some kind they threw at us. We got thrown from the window and by the time we got back up Hydra had the device” Leo said and Daisy seemed annoyed hearing his voice. “Wait you were thrown out a window from a bomb and didn’t die?” May asked. Leo, Elena, and Jemma glanced at each other. 

“We can’t die” they said in unison. “In the future Elena say herself. She knows she makes it that long. Fitz and I well…. We know we live long enough to raise a daughter” Jemma said “we know this because…” “Deke is our grandson.” Fitz finished. The team was silent for a minute. “So you’re saying you can’t die because you have proof you make it to the future?” Coulson said. “And Deke? Is your grandson?” May asked. Leo pressed his lips together and nodded. “I can’t see it” Daisy said under her breath. “Coulson? Daisy… Mack do they make it?” May asked looking at Coulson, a longing in her eyes. “No, we know Mack doesn’t make it and Deke said Daisy destroyed the earth and was never seen from again and Coulson.. We can only assume he doesn’t make it either.” Jemma said sadly. “You’re kidding me” Daisy said “Out of everyone here only you four make it?” Daisy said at first heartbroken, but the stress and anger took over. “From what we know yes” Fitz answered.

Daisy turned to him “Out of everyone, you make it. Mack and Coulson, they deserve to live a long happy life not you!” She shouted. “Daisy!!” Jemma interrupted and Coulson stepped in front of her. “Daisy, you don’t mean that” he reminded “actually, I do. Fitz is a monster, he’s hydra” She said sharply. “That is enough” May scolded. The team remained silent for a minute. “Just get back in your cell” Daisy said pointing to the open door. “No” Fitz answered. “The device Hydra had is dangerous, i think i can find it but i can’t be locked up in a cell.” he said. “I’ll go in once the world is saved” he said turning around and walking to the control room. Jemma took a deep breath walking after him. “Daisy, what was that about?” Coulson asked. “May told you what he did to me!” she said in response. “She did. It was wrong and inexcusable but he’s trying. Daisy he’s trying to stop the future he saw. The future we saw” Coulson said. “Come on, let's go talk” he said taking her to a seperate area and sitting down with her. 

“Daisy, I know you don’t want to admit it, but I’m dying.” he stated and Daisy looked down. “No, we’re going to find a way to save you” She quickly protested. “IF that’s possible then great, but if not, Daisy i need you to lead shield, and i know you don’t want to admit it but Fitz is a good agent. I can’t begin to understand what you went through but…” he paused gathering his thoughts. “I think your powers can save the world, i think they’re what save the world. You were given them for a reason, Lash and Ghost Rider could have, but didn’t kill you, because your powers, they are needed.” Coulson admitted. “I think it was cruel what Fitz did but i think getting your powers back was the right thing. You need to lead Daisy, and that means using your assets no matter how risky it can be. If i didn’t take risks, you’d still be a hacker in her van” he reminded. “When I let you join shield you even lied to us about the rising tide, but i didn’t lock you up, even though i could, and should have, and now, look how you’ve grown. Fitz shouldn’t be locked up. He’s an asset, and as a leader, you have to see that. You have to see the potential everyone brings”

Daisy glanced at Coulson for a minute. “Doesn’t mean i will ever forgive or trust him” Coulson nodded “and you don’t have to. Just know you’re not the only one taking on more responsibility than you should.” Coulson stood walking off to find May, who was sitting with robin. The two began to talk about the future and the team, and them while Daisy glanced down deep in thought. Eventually she stood walking to the control room where Fitz was with Mack supervising. “What have you found” She said remaining professional. Leo was stunned at first that Daisy hadn’t come to yell at him. “Well looking at the specs from the device” he said pulling it up on the large screen. “It reminded me of something i saw and worked on in the framework. Only in the framework I didn’t use gravitonium to power it. Anyways once i realized i knew this device i was able to search for any wave lengths with a matching sequence. I found seven possible locations as to where this device could be, I’m just about to over view them and hope we can figure one out”

Daisy nodded. “Keep me updated… and know that i do not forgive you by any means. However you’re a good asset to shield. So as long as you help us, you don’t have to go back in your cell” she said. Leo glanced at Mack and he simple shrugged. Leo opened up each location and scribbled down notes about each one. “Wait go back” Leo heard and looked at Deke. “What?” he asked moving back in locations “It’s just a empty parking lot” he said. “No.. no that’s the last place quake was ever seen” Deke said pointing at the screen. “She walked into a quinjet and next thing you know ‘boom’” he said gesturing with his hands the same way Leo would. “Oh now i see it” Daisy said watching Deke and Fitz interact. “Update” she said clearing her throat. “If this is where ‘Quake’” Deke said with air quotes “was last scene i’d only make sense for Hydra to bring the gravitonium here. It’s the only reasonable deduction.” Leo finished and Deke frowned “Really? That was my line” Deke said and Leo gave him a weird expression “It doesn’t matter who states it” Leo said. “I know but i was contributing and then you just took it from me” Deke responded. Leo opened his mouth to say something when Daisy cleared her throat. “So Hydra is taking the weapon there?” she asked. “Oh most definitely” Deke said while Leo said “I’d bet my life on it” at the same time.

Daisy called the team in for a meeting. “Fill us in” She said to Fitz. He nodded before turning to the screen. “Due to what Deke knows about the end of the world, we know that the gravitonium machine would most likely be found here. This city lies on a fault line, which explains how it destroyed the earth. I believe that the machine won’t be able to handle the gravitonium causing the earth's crust to split open and...well you know the rest.” he said. “If we can get here before Hydra arrives on sight we can stop them from starting up the machine. Preventing the disaster of the earth being destroyed” Fitz stated. “And with our luck we get there and it’s started?” Coulson asked. “Well then we shut it down. I’m still trying to figure out how but, the machine has these engines which shake the gravitonium, which activates it, there’s no off button, it has to finish the process but if we could get the engines shaking to stop it could overheat and blow out the machine” he said pulling up the blueprints and showing what he was talking about. “But...i don’t know how to do that.” he said. “I do” Daisy said. I can hold it still. Vibrations are my strength, i can stop it. I’ll need strong enough gauntlets and… and a lot of luck. Let’s get to it” Daisy said. 

Once the team had prepared they boarded the zephyr. “Do you think we can do it? Change the future?” Deke asked hopefully. “There’s always hope” Leo said looking at Jemma. She smiled slightly at him before looking back at Deke. “Even if we change the future…. That doesn’t mean you’ll necessarily have different memories. In quantum mechanics there’s…” she began before Deke interrupted. “I know. Parallel universe theory. That doesn’t change the fact that my mom will have a better life growing up. Or anyone else for that matter” he said with a small nod of his head. “We’ll do everything we can” Jemma smiled. They felt the engines of the Zephyr come to life and took their seats. The tension with everyone was high, they all knew what was at stake. Instead of conversing like they usually would on missions the team was silent. All their hearts pounding. “We’re going to make it in time, and if not, we will save the world.” May said to Daisy who gave a weak smile. “Thanks” she said. When shield arrived they found Hydra agents and the machine. They left the Zephyr and began fighting the guards. Daisy spotted Ruby by the machine. She flipped in on but before she could step inside Daisy thrust her hand forward throwing her back.

Luckily, for the moral or the team having the hydra agents all robots brought some comfort knowing they were not about to kill two dozen people but it did make fighting them more difficult. However they kept them at Bay and slowly, one by one destroyed the Robots. Daisy ran up to the machine glancing at the Gauntlets. “Please work” she whispered before spotting the engine. She felt a rumble under the surface of the earth and took a deep breath before quaking the engine, keeping it from moving back and forth, the shaking under her feet stopped as she help her focus. She zoned out everything around her having one goal in mind. Eventually the hydra guards were taken down and the team ran up to her. “It’s working.. If you can hold it for… 10 or 15 minutes i think this will work” Fitz said noticing her arms trembling. “You can do this Daisy” May said softly and encouragingly. “I’m going to do my best to hold it… but i don’t know if i can” Daisy said. 

The gauntlets helped for sure, Daisy had never held a quake out this long but considering what was at stake she had no choice. Seven minutes had passed. “Go!” she told the team with such force “Daisy we are not leaving you!” Coulson argued. “Yes, you are, you want me to lead? That’s what I’m doing. If this doesn’t work the earth will shatter under our feet and we will all die, and we all know you guys make it to the future, you have to. So that we can be brought back to the past and try again!” Daisy said. “If this works, then I’ll be safe. I can do this. Please” Daisy begged. May grabbed Coulson’s arm dragging him to the Zephyr “Make it out of this” Coulson said terrified. Leo placed his arm around Jemma as the ran to the safety of the Zephyr. Mack and Elena headed with them, the team glanced at Daisy once more as she walked rather into the Quinjet which held the device. “She’s going to be alright” May promised as the Zephyr began to lift into the air. The hanger door opened as the team watched. Slowly raising. “No” Fitz said noticing Ruby approaching Daisy. Leo knew that the zephyr wasn’t to high and ran down the hanger door. “FItz! What are you doing” Jemma yelled. “You said it yourself jemma, If we’re going to change the future we have to make hard choices” he said looking at her sadly.

“Fitz! No!” Jemma shouted before Fitz jumped from the Zephyr, it was a 22 foot drop and pain shot through his legs when he hit the ground. He groaned slightly looking up. “Hello, Quake” Ruby said. Daisy turned in time to see one of Ruby’s flying disc flying towards her. She couldn’t move without risking the device starting back up. She shut her eyes but didn’t feel the pain the disc should have caused. When her eyes opened she saw Fitz growing pale. The Disc lodged in his stomach. “Fitz!” She called. “Daisy don’t,” he said falling to his knees. “You have to hold out… a little longer” he said pulling the disc out. Ruby continued to approach them. “That was meant for Quake” Ruby snarled. She was limping from when Daisy quaked her away from the device earlier. Daisy cried out in pain as a sharp sting rushed through her arms. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could last. I’d been 9 minutes and her arms shook. She wanted to rush to Fitz’s side, to try and stop the bleeding. She wanted to fight off Ruby, she wanted the pain to stop. Little did she know when Fitz had jumped from the Zephyr, the team joined him, landing the aircraft and rushing her, and Fitz’s aid.   
“Hey! Psycho Barbie “ Coulson called aiming his gun. “Get away from my family” he said. Ruby griped another one of the discs and went to throw it before Elena took off running snatching it from her arms. “What did..” she stopped growing angry approaching the team where May stepped in stopping her with hand to hand combat. Ruby was much more skilled than May yes, not to mention slightly enhanced, however May was determined, and filled with anger. Jemma ran past them to Fitz was was barely awake. “Fitz… no.. no” jemma cried cupping his cheek in her hand. “Why did you do that!” she shouted her hand shaking as she pressed on his wound. “You can’t leave me, we’re supposed to make it to the lighthouse. We’re supposed to have a family together Fitz” she said tears running down her face. “Fitz … don't leave me” she begged. Leo looked up at her, eyes filled with peace and love. He finally felt he did something right, maybe this was how he’d atone for what he did to Daisy, not that he’d be alive to see. “Daisy was right” he said weakly. “Out of everyone on the team, I don't deserve to make it. This way we know that the earth won’t be destroyed.” he said his breathing growing shallow. “You can live a long time…. And be safe” he said before his eyes slowly shut. 

“FItz stay with me” She said pressing on the wound even more. Deke ran to his grandparents tears running down his own face. “He’s going to be okay” Deke promised. “Let’s get him back to the Zephyr, get him into surgery” Deke said ignoring his own fear and sadness and being forceful towards Jemma. She was their only doctor, and the only way Fitz could make it but not when she was in hysterics. Jemma looked into Deke’s eyes, one’s so similar to Fitz’s. She nodded in understanding as he helped her pick up Leos almost entirely lifeless body. As May, Coulson, and Elena worked on Ruby and a few other hydra agents that had emerged Mack ran to Daisy. She almost fell back but he caught her. Holding her protectively in his arms. “You’ve got this tremors” He said pulling her sweaty hair out of her face. “I can’t do this” she said her arms growing weak. “You can do this. Saving the people you love and the world… “ he paused his grip on her arms tightened giving her strength as he repeated what Lincoln once said. “Feels pretty right to me” he said. Tears ran down her face as those words gave her the strength she needed for one final, powerful quake. The device shutting down and Daisy collapsing. Mack scooped her up in his arms. “Elena get the device onto the Zephyr!” He called as he ran with Daisy to the Zephyr. 

Elena got the device onboard and May and Coulson shared a glance, They knew they had saved the world, but hydra could wait. Their team was falling one at a time, and before it got to bad May and Coulson ran back, the zephyr pulling into the air. Mack lay Daisy one the ground but she held onto him sobbing. Her body ached as her head spun. “We need Jemma to take a look at your arms” Coulson said removing the gauntlets and seeing the massive bruising. “She’s…. Um she's” the team looked up to see Deke slowly walking towards them. “She’s with Fitz… in surgery.. He’s not doing good” Deke said kneeling down next to Daisy. His grandfather's blood covering his shirt, however he pushed his own grief down. “You’re gonna be in a lot of pain but they aren’t broken. “ Deke informed. “ She needs ice…. Ice and rest. When we get back to the lighthouse we can wrap them up, maybe make a splint” he said. “Thank you” Deke said feeling dizzy, she couldn’t make out who was talking and her headache was making voices distorted. “Thank you Fitz” she said quietly before passing out.  
A few hours passed before Daisy woke up. The team had been taking turns watching over her while Jemma was in surgery. Deke was pacing when Daisy woke, Coulson and May were holding hands tightly, Mays head resting on Coulson’s shoulder. Elena sat next to Daisy holding the ice on her arms, tears dripping down her face while Mack sat quietly off to the side. “Can you please stop pacing” Mack said finally agitated with Deke’s hours of pacing. “No i can’t I just im trying to…” he stopped when jemma came into the teams line of sight. Everyone stood but Daisy who straightened herself out. She was still trying to remember everything but she knew that Fitz had saved her life, and the device was shut down. Jemma had tears running down her face and Deke ran up understanding her expression immediately. He held her tightly in his arms. “He’s okay” jemma whispered into his shoulder. Deke looked at the team tears dripping from his cheek. “He’s okay” he repeated her words. Jemma cried into Deke’s shirt for a while, the team giving her time to unwind before Coulson spoke up. “How bad is the damage?” He asked. Elena noticed Daisy crying and dried her eyes for her, her hands still sore. 

“It’s pretty serious. He… he’s going to be out for a couple days, he lost a lot of blood. He’ll um” jemma dried her eyes taking a deep breath. “He’ll be on bedrest for two weeks or so, i can’t be sure without proper equipment but i think… I think he’ll recover” she said as Deke helped her sit down. “When will we be back at the lighthouse. I’d like to get him into a proper medical room” she asked. “We’re 30 minutes out” May said. Jemma nodded before making eye contact with Daisy who gave a small, comforting smile before she mouthed the words ‘Thank you’ Jemma nodded before leaning into Deke, who wrapped his arms tightly around her. The next 10 minutes were silent before Coulson spoke up. “So..we managed to change the future and none of us died? I say we get a reward… a huge party” he said and Jemma smiled shaking her head slightly while May rolled her eyes. Finally the team got to the lighthouse and Mack helped Jemma get Fitz to a medical room. He was pale and asleep, luckily they had him in a hospital bed and he was easy to move. Daisy was brought to her room, and the rest of the team completely collapsed 

~~~~~~~~

Leo woke up after about three days, well he had woken up before but didn’t remember any of it. Most of it was whimpering and incoherent talking anyways. “Hey” Jemma said when she noticed his eyes were open. “So I didn’t die then?” He asked and she smiled. “Not yet, we still have a family to make” She said lovingly. “Yeah i guess we do” he said with a smile. He sat up slightly so he wasn’t lying flat on his back and jemma adjusted the pillows and bed so he could remain comfortable. “Please tell me that….” he began “We saved the world” she smiled. “I’m glad you’re awake because there’s a couple people who were really worried. I’ll be back” she smiled. Leo took a deep breath shifting in the hospital bed. He looked up when the door opened and Deke and Daisy came through. “The rest of the team wants to say hi, but these were the most anxious ones.” Jemma said sitting at the foot of his bed. Deke had a bouquet of Flowers in his hands and he set them on the nightstand “That was stupid i know. I was told you bring sick people flowers and considering the fact that” Deke started. “Thank you. I like them a lot Deke… You’re a good grandson” he said causing Deke to smile. Leo glanced over at Daisy, her hands were wrapped up and he could tell she was in mild pain. 

“You saved my life” she said smiling. “Thank you” she added. Leo nodded “Of course Daisy” he said. “I’d do it again if i need.” he smiled. “No, I don’t want you risking your life like that again” she said eyes filling with tears. “You can be reckless, and stupid” she said before sighing. “But you’re a good man, every reckless and stupid thing you do… it’s for a good reason” she said taking a deep breath. “Promise me you won’t take the bullet, or spinning disc for me again? That you’ll stay safe, and you’ll keep being yourself” she said as Leo nodded. “I promise” he said. “Hey, When you get out of bed we should totally go for ice cream” Deke interrupted. Daisy and Fitz glanced at him. “We were having a moment. Did you not see that?” Fitz asked causing Deke to shrug. “Thought the moment was over” he said. Jemma laughed softly before taking a deep breath “Alright everyone out. He needs more rest” Jemma said as Daisy and Deke left. She turned to Fitz smiling. “You’re my hero” She said softly kissing his cheek before climbing into bed next to him. She relaxed against him glad to know he was safe.


End file.
